wikizfandomcom-20200213-history
Chine
Chine Aller à : Navigation, rechercher Cette page contient des caractères chinois. En cas de problème, consultez Aide:Unicode ou testez votre navigateur. Pour les articles homonymes, voir Chine (homonymie) et China. Cet article concerne essentiellement la civilisation chinoise et la Chine dans son sens le plus général. Pour l’État politique moderne comprenant la Chine continentale, Hong Kong et Macao, voir République populaire de Chine. Pour l'État politique moderne comprenant Taïwan, Penghu, Jinmen et Matsu, voir République de Chine (Taïwan). Un montage de photos de la Chine. Au centre, le nom du pays en sinogrammes traditionnels : 中國 La Chine (chinois traditionnel : 中國 ; chinois simplifié : 中国 ; pinyin : Zhōngguó ; Wade : Chung-kuo ; littéralement : « Pays du Milieu ») et par abus de langage Empire du Milieu, est un pays d'Asie de l'Est dont deux États contemporains prétendent actuellement détenir la souveraineté : la République populaire de Chine qui contrôle 99,6 % de son territoire et la République de Chine, qui contrôle essentiellement Taïwan. Elle s'étend des côtes de l'océan Pacifique au Pamir et aux Tian Shan, et du désert de Gobi à l'Himalaya et aux confins de la péninsule indochinoise, couvrant 9 677 009 kilomètres carrés. La densité est de 139,5 hab./ km.carrés. Sa population de plus de 1 350 millions d'habitants (plus de 1 330 millions estimés pour la RPC en 2010, et plus de 20 millions pour la République de Chine1) est la première au monde ; elle représente plus du cinquième de la population mondiale. La Chine, longtemps une civilisation très avancée, a été et reste le foyer de nombreuses innovations dans les domaines des sciences et des arts2. Elle est à l'origine de nombreuses inventions majeures telles la boussole3, le papier4, le billet de banque5, les pâtes alimentaires6 ou la poudre à canon7. La civilisation chinoise a fortement imprégné toute l'Asie de l'Est, notamment aux niveaux religieux (confucianisme et taoïsme) et linguistique (les sinogrammes ont été utilisés dans toute la région et de nombreux mots chinois sont présents dans les langues qui y sont parlées). La civilisation chinoise, qui perdure depuis près de cinq mille ans, est l'une des plus anciennes civilisations au monde, et est parfois citée comme la plus ancienne continue8. Elle trouve son origine dans la vallée du Huang He puis s'est étendue vers le sud (conquête des territoires au sud du Yangzi Jiang dès la dynastie Han), vers l'ouest (premières incursions en Asie centrale sous les Han, extension temporaire jusqu'à la mer Caspienne sous les Tang, conquête du Xinjiang et du Tibet sous les Qing9) et vers le nord (la dynastie Qing, d'origine mandchoue apporta à la Chine la Mandchourie et la Mongolie). Au cours de son histoire la Chine a été à plusieurs reprises divisée puis réunifiée ; elle a été par deux fois entièrement conquise par des étrangersN 1 (par les Mongols au XIIIe siècle et par les Mandchous au XVIIe siècle), bien que ceux-ci aient fini par adopter les coutumes et le système administratif chinois pour gouverner l'empire. La dernière dynastie impériale, les Qing (la dynastie d'origine mandchoue qui régnait sur le pays depuis 1644), a connu une période de déclin durant la phase d’expansion coloniale des pays occidentaux, menant le pays de défaite en défaite à partir des guerres de l'opium. C’est seulement après la victoire contre l’armée japonaise en 1945 que la Chine a pu se libérer des interventions étrangères. Politiquement, deux États prétendent détenir aujourd'hui la souveraineté sur la Chine. La République populaire de Chine, couramment appelée « Chine », regroupe plus de 98 % de la population et 99,6 % de la superficie totale ; elle fut fondée par le dirigeant communiste Mao Zedong en 1949 à Pékin. Elle comprend la Chine continentale, Hong Kong et Macao. Aujourd’hui, son développement économique, engagé en 1978 par les réformes de Deng Xiaoping et ses successeurs, en fait un des principaux acteurs économiques et géopolitiques mondiaux, symbolisé par le géant pétrolier PetroChina, devenu première capitalisation boursière mondiale. La République de Chine, couramment appelée « Taiwan », représente moins de 2 % de la population et 0,4 % de la superficie totale ; son gouvernement a longtemps été mené par le dirigeant nationaliste Tchang Kaï-chek et est établi sur l’île de Taïwan depuis la victoire des communistes chinois. La « première » République de Chine avait été fondée en 1912 à Nankin par Sun Yat-sen sur les décombres de l’empire chinois de la dynastie Qing Présentationmodifier Le pays est avant tout caractérisé par la très longue histoire d’un peuple, de sa très riche culture, de sa langue, de son écriture si particulière et de sa pensée. La « réalité chinoise » échappe à de nombreux observateurs occidentaux, aujourd’hui comme à l’époque de sa découverte par les premiers missionnaires. Dans la seconde moitié du XXe siècle, les nombreuses querelles idéologiques autour du maoïsme et de la Révolution culturelle n’ont pas contribué à éclaircir les débats. Aujourd’hui la Chine est dans une période d’ouverture et de développement économique accéléré. Même si de nombreux problèmes restent à résoudre, il semble que les réformes en cours aient permis au peuple chinois de déployer son industrie et que sa puissance soit désormais comparable à celle des grands pays occidentaux. Elle est aujourd’hui souvent qualifiée d’« usine du monde » et des études ont montré que le panier d’un ménage français, dans sa partie non alimentaire, contenait pour moitié des produits fabriqués en Chine.nécessaire Géographiquement, la Chine a progressivement atteint depuis la dynastie fondatrice des Qin en 221 av. J.-C. les proportions d’un continent. Son histoire est rythmée par des mouvements d’unification suivis de désintégration, les longues périodes de stabilité correspondant aux grandes dynasties étant entrecoupées et reliées par des périodes de division et de chaos. C’est cependant la continuité de sa culture et sa relative unité politique qui font dire aujourd’hui que ce serait la plus vieille civilisation vivante du monde. Une de ses caractéristiques fondatrices est probablement le culte de la chose écrite, qu’on peut faire remonter aux pratiques oraculaires de la scapulomancie et au Livre des Mutations, et qui irrigue toute l’activité intellectuelle. Sur la pensée de Confucius (551 av. J.-C. - 479 av. J.-C.), Maître éducateur, et sur celle de ses disciples Mencius et Xun Zi, le confucianisme a été fondé, puis utilisé comme doctrine d’État par la plupart des empereurs qui se sont succédé sur le trône. D’autres courants de pensée et d’autres personnages ont contribué à former la culture chinoise, ainsi Lao Tseu et le taoïsme, le bouddhisme, le néoconfucianisme et jusqu’au marxisme plus récemment. Les importants apports extérieurs du bouddhisme ou du marxisme montrent que, contrairement à une idée reçue, la Chine ne s’est isolée du reste du monde que pendant une courte partie de son histoire.nécessaire Étymologiemodifier Article détaillé : Noms donnés à la Chine. Tout au long de leur histoire, les Chinois ont utilisé plusieurs noms pour désigner leur pays. Aujourd'hui, le plus usité d'entre eux est 中国/中國, zhōngguó (prononcé /tʂʊŋ˥kwɔ˧˥/). On serait tenté de croire que « zhōngguó » signifie « pays du milieu » ou par abus de langage en France « empire du milieu ». Il en est tout autrement. L’explication suivante tente d’apporter des éléments de réponse aux origines et à la signification de « zhōngguó ». 中国/中國 Lorsqu’ils envisagèrent l’établissement d’une république, Sun Yat-sen et ses compagnons ne voulurent pas reprendre le terme « zhōngguó », pourtant courant, car il était employé par les puissances occidentales ; ils voulaient encore moins de « Shina » (支那), terme réducteur utilisé par les Japonais durant les guerres sino-japonaises, imprégné de colonialisme, qu’on retrouve dans la transcription chinoise de Indochine (印度支那). Ils choisirent de combiner les caractères « zhōng » (中) et « huá » (華 chin.trad. 华 chin.simpl.). Le sinogramme « zhōng » viendrait de "zhōngyuán" (中原 chin.trad. et chin.simpl.) qui signifie "les plaines du centre" en référence au berceau de la première civilisation chinoise situé quelque part entre le fleuve Jaune et le Yangtse. Quant au sinogramme huá, qui peut prendre aujourd’hui le sens de « en fleur », « magnifique » ou « illustre », est l'un des éléments de huáxià, terme qui désigne dans les écrits des Royaumes combattants les premiers Chinois, « les tribus de Huángdì et de Yandi ». Qian Mu (錢穆), historien, considère qu’il s’agit du nom de leur territoire, Hua étant une montagne du Henan, Xia l’ancien nom de la rivière Han (漢水). D’autres historiens pensent que l’ethnie Xia, qui aurait donné son nom à la première dynastie de l’histoire chinoise, était qualifiée de hua, dont un des sens est « peint », du fait que ses membres se tatouaient. Le terme zhōnghuá fut mentionné pour la première fois en 1894 par Sun Yat-sen à Hawaii dans un discours. Il est aujourd'hui inclus dans les appellations de la République de Chine (Zhōnghuá Mínguó ; 中華民國 / 中华民国) et de la République populaire de Chine (Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó ; 中華人民共和國 / 中华人民共和国). Le mot « zhōngguó » (Chine), ayant à l’origine un nombre de sens restreints, a pris un sens plus large et désigne désormais l’ensemble du territoire chinois. Aujourd'hui, ce mot fait généralement référence à la Chine continentale (中國大陸, zhōngguó dàlù en mandarin), ou aussi à la République populaire de Chine, Hong Kong et Macao inclus, plus rarement encore à l'ensemble formé par la République populaire de Chine et la République de Chine (dont le territoire compte principalement l'île de Taïwan), ce qui correspond alors à la zone économique de la « Grande Chine » (Dà Zhōnghuá Dìqū ; 大中華地區). Histoiremodifier Articles détaillés : Histoire de la Chine, Histoire de la République populaire de Chine, Chronologie de la Chine et Organisation de l'empire chinois. 合久必分, 分久必合 : « Chine unie se divisera ; dispersée, se recomposera ». (roman des Trois Royaumes) Dès le Néolithique existaient en Chine des sociétés organisées sédentaires qui pratiquaient l'agriculture et l'élevage. La culture du riz apparaît vers 5000 av. J.-C. Bien que des objets de bronze aient été trouvés sur le site de la culture de Majiayao (entre 2300 et 2700 av. J.-C.), il est généralement admis que l'âge du bronze en Chine a commencé aux alentours de 2100 av. J.-C., durant la dynastie des Xia10,11. Mais c'est sous la dynastie des Shang (de 1766 à 1122 av. J.-C.) que le travail du bronze atteint tout son développement. La Chine est un foyer majeur de civilisation. Elle est devenue dès la fondation de l'empire par la dynastie Qin une vaste zone relativement unifiée politiquement et linguistiquement, avec une culture avancée, devançant le reste du monde dans de nombreux domaines tels que les arts, la médecine et les techniques. Changements dynastiques en Chinemodifier Article détaillé : Mandat du Ciel. Temple du Ciel（天壇). Durant deux millénaires, la Chine a subi l'influence alternée de forces centrifuges et centripètes. Lorsque le pouvoir central de la dynastie impériale se délitait et que la cour était la proie des factions rivales et des intrigues, que l'administration ne pouvait plus remédier aux famines et aux catastrophes naturelles et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir la pression des « barbares » qui opéraient de vastes razzias dans les régions frontalières, des mouvements de révolte de paysans affamés déchiraient le pays, des sectes voyaient le jour, et les provinces lointaines se retrouvaient sous la coupe de chefs de guerre ne reconnaissant plus l'autorité de l'empereur. Enfin, ceux-ci se proclamaient eux-mêmes Fils du Ciel, divisant l'empire en royaumes rivaux se livrant à des guerres incessantes et montrant ainsi que l'empereur avait perdu le Mandat du Ciel (Tianming). Quand un chef de guerre, parfois issu de la paysannerie comme Ming Hongwu, le fondateur de la dynastie Ming, se révélait plus habile que les autres et parvenait à reprendre le contrôle de l'intégralité du pays, on considérait qu'il avait reçu un nouveau Mandat du Ciel et qu'il était légitime qu'il fonde une nouvelle dynastie. En près de deux millénaires, plusieurs royaumes furent fondés sur le territoire chinois par des ethnies non-Han ou mixtes, tels que les Liao ou les Jurchen. Enfin, deux grandes dynasties ont régné sur l'ensemble de la Chine, bien qu'étant d'origine étrangère : celle des Yuan, mongole, et celle des Qing, mandchoue. Principales dynastiesmodifier Après les premières dynasties, telles que celles des Xia, des Shang et des Zhou, qui n'occupent que la partie la plus centrale du pays, le grand unificateur de la Chine est l'empereur Qin Shi Huang, fondateur de la dynastie Qin (qui a donné son nom à la Chine) en -221 av. J.-C., ainsi que de la Grande Muraille de ChineN 2. L'armée enterrée qui garde encore aujourd'hui son mausolée à côté de Xi'an a été retrouvée en 1974. Sous les Han (de -206 av. J.-C. à 220 ap. J.-C.), les Tang (de 618 à 907), puis les Song (de 960 à 1279), le pays connait de longues périodes de paix, pendant lesquelles la Chine peut être comptée au premier rang des nations les plus importantes du monde, par sa population, sensiblement égale à celle de l'Europe, mais aussi par ses innovations, sous les Tang et sous les Song en particulier. Entre ces brillantes dynasties cependant, la Chine connait des périodes troublées, avec des périodes de guerres civiles pendant lesquelles elle perd son unité. C'est notamment le cas de la période séparant la chute des Han, en 220 ap. J.-C. avec l'apparition des Trois Royaumes, jusqu'en 581, date à laquelle la dynastie Sui réunifie la Chine, préparant ainsi l'avènement des Tang. De même, une période de troubles, les Cinq dynasties et les dix royaumes, sépare les Tang de la dynastie Song, pendant laquelle s'épanouit la culture chinoise à son apogée. Après le traumatisme de l'invasion mongole opérée par les héritiers de Gengis Khan, la dynastie Yuan, celle-ci prend le pouvoir dans le nord de la Chine à partir de 1234, et proclame sa souveraineté sur la Chine en 1271, en dépit de la résistance acharnée de la dynastie des Song dans le sud de la Chine jusqu'en 1279. Une nouvelle dynastie d'ethnie Han reconquiert finalement le pouvoir en 1368 ; c'est la dynastie Ming, qui s'efforcera de retrouver la gloire du passé, sans toutefois en retrouver le dynamisme. En 1644, une nouvelle dynastie « non-Han », mandchoue cette fois, s'empare du trône de Chine et fonde la dynastie Qing, aboutissement de l'œuvre de Nurhachi, le véritable fondateur de cette lignée qui ne s’achèvera qu'avec l'empereur Puyi, « le dernier empereur ». Même pendant les périodes d'unité, la culture chinoise a toujours consisté en un tissu très composite, et la variété des cuisines, des dialectes, des habitudes et des modes de vie ne doit pas être éclipsée par l'étonnante unité culturelle, administrative et politique de ce pays à l'échelle d'un continent. Cette unité et continuité ne sont pas sans rapport avec l'emploi d'une écriture relativement détachée de la phonétique, qui permet de noter de la même façon des langues et des dialectes très différents. Naissance de la Chine modernemodifier Sun Yat-sen, le père de la Chine moderne Articles détaillés : Histoire de la République de Chine et Histoire de la République populaire de Chine. Lors de la Révolution industrielle inaugurée en Angleterre, la Chine des Qing se ferma aux influences étrangères : cela contribua sans doute, dans un contexte d'internationalisation des échanges et de colonialisme, à son déclin économique et technique. À la suite des guerres de l'opium, les Traités inégaux forcèrent l'empire Qing à diviser son territoire en zones d'influence attribuées aux Huit armées étrangères alliées, ouvertes sans conditions au commerce étranger : l'Allemagne, par exemple, dominait le Shandong, la France le Yunnan. L'économie du pays, axée sur le commerce de l'opium, fut ruinée, son autonomie politique abolie de facto. En 1851 commença la révolte des Taiping, alimentée par les croyances des sociétés secrètes de Chine méridionale, et prônant un mouvement de réformes radicales. Mal organisée, l'armée des Taiping fut défaite en 1864, avec l'appui des troupes franco-britanniques. Lors de la première guerre sino-japonaise (1894-1895), le Japon vainquit les troupes impériales, et obtint l'île de Taïwan et les îles Penghu à travers le traité de Shimonoseki. En 1898, le Royaume-Uni obtint une concession de 99 ans sur les Nouveaux Territoires (y compris New Kowloon et Lantau). Le Royaume-Uni, la Russie, le Japon, la France, l'Allemagne et la Belgique tirèrent parti de l'état de déréliction croissante du pays pour élargir chacun sa sphère d'influence. Sous la pression d’intellectuels et hommes politiques progressistes, le choix d'un régime républicain est décidé en 1911 et la République est proclamée en 1912 par Sun Yat-sen ; le dernier empereur, Puyi, abdique. Yuan Shikai, devenu président, proclame le rétablissement de la monarchie en 1915. Sa mort, en 1916, contribue au chaos économique et politique du pays : la conférence de Paris, en 1919, attribue le Shandong, revendiqué par l’Allemagne récemment défaite, au Japon. Le mouvement du 4 mai 1919 éclate en signe de protestation. En 1921, le Parti communiste chinois est créé à Shanghai. Entre-temps, Sun Yat-sen a multiplié les contacts et demandes d’assistance auprès de la jeune Union soviétique. En 1923, il fonde à Canton l’académie militaire de Huangpu, destinée à former une armée chinoise moderne : Tchang Kaï-chek en prend la direction. À la mort de Sun Yat-sen en 1925, Tchang Kaï-chek mène avec succès l’Expédition du Nord, reprenant aux seigneurs de guerre la moitié nord du pays. En avril 1927, il proclame l’établissement de la capitale à Nankin, instaurant la période dite de la décennie de Nankin. La capitale communiste, Wuhan, est reprise en 1928 par l'Armée nationale révolutionnaire du Kuomintang : le parti nationaliste a le contrôle nominal de l’ensemble du pays et obtient une reconnaissance internationale. Mao Zedong prononçant un discours en 1939 Fin 1931, Mao Zedong proclame la République soviétique chinoise. Fin 1934, chassé par l'armée de Tchang Kaï-chek, il entame la Longue Marche (12 500 kilomètres), fuyant vers le Nord avec 100 000 hommes, dont 86 000 soldats de l'armée rouge. Fin 1935, il se fixe avec les quelques dizaines de milliers de survivants à Yan'an. En 1932, le royaume fantoche de Mandchoukouo dont Pu Yi était le souverain nominal avait été établi par les Japonais en Mandchourie, réduisant considérablement le support industriel du Kuomintang. À l'été 1937, l'invasion massive de la partie orientale de la Chine par le Japon déclencha la deuxième guerre sino-japonaise. Menacé par l’occupation japonaise et les mutineries de ses troupes, le parti nationaliste s’allia aux communistes contre l'envahisseur. Exacerbée par le massacre de Nankin en décembre 1937 et les multiples exactions contre les civils, la lutte antijaponaise fortifia cette alliance jusqu’en 1940, où des conflits entre communistes et nationalistes reprirent épisodiquement. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les États-Unis accordèrent une aide financière massive au Kuomintang dans le cadre de l’effort de guerre antijaponais ; les traités inégaux furent abolis par les Américains et les Britanniques en 1943. En février 1945, la conférence de Yalta autorisa l’Union soviétique, avec l’accord tacite du Parti communiste chinois, à chasser l’armée japonaise de Mandchourie. En 1947, l’aide américaine, s’avérant inefficace, prit fin. En 1948, les troupes du Kuomintang étaient démoralisées, épuisées par la guerre antijaponaise et la corruption du parti nationaliste. Dès la République soviétique chinoise du Jiangxi et surtout après son installation à Yan’an, Mao Zedong avait rompu avec les principes marxistes-léninistes traditionnels, fondés sur les révolutions urbaines à base ouvrière. Dans les territoires qu'il occupait, il poussait une réforme agraire, menant une guérilla paysanne et ralliant les masses rurales. En janvier 1949, son mouvement avait rallié la majorité du pays et Pékin fut prise sans combat par l’Armée populaire de libération ; elle redevint capitale de la Chine sous l'appellation internationale de Beijing. Entre avril et novembre, la plupart des autres villes tombèrent sans grande résistance aux mains des communistes. Le 1er octobre 1949, Mao Zedong proclamait la République populaire de Chine à Pékin. En décembre, Tchang Kaï-chek proclamait Taipei capitale provisoire de la République de Chine. La modernisation de l'économie chinoise est entamée avec la politique économique du Grand Bond en avant, menée à la fin des années 1950 et qui entraina une famine sans précédent, responsable de 15 à 30 millions de morts et une chute du PIB chinois. Une nouvelle révolution, économique celle-là, s'est dessinée en décembre 1978, lors de la troisième session plénière du 11e comité central du parti, sous l'impulsion de Deng Xiaoping, avec le nouveau concept d'« économie socialiste de marché »12. Deng Xiaoping (avec le président américain Jimmy Carter) Après 20 années de réformes et d'âpres négociations, les efforts entrepris ont été couronnés par l'adhésion de la Chine (et de Taïwan à cette même date) à l'Organisation mondiale du commerce (l'OMC), à compter du 1er janvier 2002, lui donnant les outils nécessaires à la croissance économique spectaculaire qu'on lui connait aujourd'hui. Le bénéfice de cette croissance est certes indiscutable pour la Chine, mais ne s'ensuit pas d'évolution sociale pour les catégories ouvrières, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler les effets négatifs de la révolution industrielle dans l'Europe du XIXe siècle. Aujourd'hui, chaque Chinois de plus de 18 ans est appelé à voter, ce qui traduit une évolution certaine des droits de l'homme 13. Toutefois, l'appellation "République populaire de Chine" ne doit pas abuser : l'ouvrier occidental est bien mieux protégé que son collègue chinois. Toutefois, s'ils ne sont pas légions, les progrès sont indubitables. Territoire chinoismodifier Pour les régions administratives de la République populaire de Chine, voir l'article Provinces de Chine Aperçu historiquemodifier Les dynasties Shang et particulièrement Zhou, premières entités géopolitiques à l'origine du futur empire chinois fondé par Qin Shi Huangdi, étaient situées dans la région du fleuve Jaune. Depuis, le territoire s'est étendu dans toutes les directions, avec des périodes de rétrécissement ou de divisions, atteignant son apogée durant la dynastie Han, puis la dynastie Tang — qui œuvra grandement pour l'expansion vers l'ouest de la Chine, avec le développement de la route de la soie — et avec la dynastie Qing. La Chine des Qing incluait des territoires situés actuellement en Extrême-Orient russe, en Asie centrale et en Mongolie. En 822, le traité de paix sino-tibétain fut signé entre l’empereur du Tibet, Tri Ralpachen et l’empereur chinois Muzong (820-824) de la dynastie Tang. Le traité permit de stabiliser les relations politiques, militaires et commerciales entre le Tibet et la Chine. Ainsi le traité délimita la frontière entre les deux empires14. L'empereur de Chine se considérait en général comme le suzerain des régions environnantes. Beaucoup d'ethnies dites « barbares » étaient soumises au tribut. Les ambassades et cadeaux envoyés par les souverains étrangers étaient parfois également interprétés comme des signes d'allégeance. L'importance territoriale de la Grande Muraille de Chine a été réduite avec l'accession au pouvoir de la dynastie Qing, qui inclut la Mandchourie, située au nord de la muraille, dans son territoire. En 1683, avec la reddition du bref Royaume de Tungning établi par Koxinga à Taïwan où l'implantation Han venait de débuter, l'île devint une partie de l'empire Qing, l'archipel des Pescadores inclus. Siège d'une, puis deux préfectures provinciales, Taïwan fut cédé au Japon après la première guerre sino-japonaise en 1895. En 1945, à la fin de la seconde guerre sino-japonaise, le Japon abandonna ses prétentions sur l'île par le traité de Paix de San Francisco, et la République de Chine en prit le contrôle, avant de s'y réfugier en 1949 après la prise du pouvoir par le Parti communiste chinois. Depuis, la souveraineté du territoire est l'objet d'un conflit non résolu entre la République populaire de Chine et la République de Chine (Taïwan), la première considérant Taïwan comme une province à statut spécial dirigée par un pseudo "gouvernement" (les guillemets sont de rigueur dans la presse officielle), et la seconde continuant de s'affirmer gouvernement légitime de l'ensemble de la Chine. La montée du mouvement indépendantiste taïwanais, qui ne conteste pas seulement l'autorité de la République populaire de Chine, mais le principe même du rattachement de Taïwan à la Chine, rend le problème encore plus complexe. Divisions politiques historiquesmodifier Le découpage administratif de la Chine a varié au gré des changements d'administrations. Le premier niveau de division était les provinces, puis les préfectures, sous-préfectures, départements, commanderies, districts et enfin cantons. Les divisions les plus récentes ont ajouté le statut de ville-préfecture, ville-canton, villes et zones urbaines. Historiquement, la plupart des dynasties chinoises ont pris leur essor dans le cœur de la Chine, à partir d'un des deux fleuves principaux, le fleuve Jaune et le Yangzi Jiang. Plusieurs dynasties ont eu des volontés expansionnistes, s'engageant dans des régions telles que la Mongolie-Intérieure, la Mandchourie, le Xinjiang, et le Tibet. La dynastie mandchoue des Qing et ses successeurs, la République de Chine et la République populaire de Chine, ont cimenté les incorporations de ces territoires. Ces territoires étaient délimités par des limes plutôt que des frontières rigides, bien connues alors dans les pays industrialisés. Ce problème de délimitation a donné lieu à une série de critiques sur l'intégration de certains territoires en RPC, notamment celle du Tibet et du Xinjiang (新疆, pinyin Xīnjiāng, qui signifie « nouvelle frontière » ou « nouveau territoire » en chinois). Géographie et climatmodifier Articles détaillés : Géographie de la Chine et Villes de Chine. Carte générale de la République populaire de Chine La Chine comprend une immense variété de paysages, avec des plateaux et des montagnes à l'ouest, et des plaines à l'Est. Ainsi, les fleuves principaux coulent d'ouest en est, dont le Yangzi Jiang (ou Chang Jiang, « long fleuve »), le fleuve Jaune (centre-est), l'Amour (nord-est) ; certains coulent vers le sud (rivière des Perles, Mékong, Brahmapoutre…). La plupart de ces fleuves se jettent dans la mer de Chine méridionale ou la mer de Chine orientale. La plupart des terres arables chinoises se situent autour des deux fleuves principaux, le Yangzi Jiang et le fleuve Jaune, qui sont aussi les foyers principaux des anciennes civilisations chinoises. À l'est, sur le littoral de la mer Jaune et de la mer de Chine orientale, se trouvent de vastes plaines alluviales toujours densément peuplées ; le littoral de la mer de Chine méridionale est plus montagneux. À l'ouest se trouvent de grandes plaines alluviales, avec de grands plateaux calcaires dans la région tibétaine, où se dresse le mont Everest. Au nord-ouest s'étendent les déserts du Takla-Makan et du Gobi, qui ont gagné en superficie, sans doute en raison de la sécheresse et de l'influence de l'agriculture. Répartition des précipitations en Chine Pendant de nombreuses dynasties, la frontière sud-ouest de la Chine a été délimitée par les hautes montagnes et les profondes vallées du Yunnan, qui séparent la Chine moderne du Myanmar (ex-Birmanie), du Laos et du Viêt Nam. La Chine comporte de nombreux climats : au nord, un climat sec avec de sévères hivers ; au centre, un climat plus tempéré ; au sud, un climat sub-tropical. Les formations paléozoïques de Chine sont pour la plupart marines ; les dépôts du mésozoïque et du tertiaire proviennent d'estuaires et d'eaux douces, ou de terres. Des groupes volcaniques composent certaines parties des grandes plaines du Nord. Dans les péninsules du Liaodong et du Shandong se trouvent des plateaux basaltiques. Les conséquences de l'industrialisation et de la déforestation sont considérées être à l'origine des tempêtes de sable en provenance du désert de Gobi qui frappent la capitale, et de l'augmentation des violents typhons qui frappent le sud du pays. Le pays a ainsi perdu 1,6 milliard de tonnes de sol en 2004 ; 800 300 hectares de terre arable ont disparu, dont 145 000 hectares à cause de la construction immobilière et 63 700 à la suite de désastres naturels. De 1997 à 2004, la surface des sols arables a décru de 5,7 %, soit une perte nette de 7,46 millions d'hectares sur cette période. Eau potablemodifier En 2004, 323 millions d'habitants n'avaient pas accès à une eau potable. Selon le vice-ministre de la Commission nationale du développement d'ici 2015 80 % de la population rurale chinoise devrait y avoir accès15. Transportmodifier Le réseau à grande vitesse chinois est en plein essor : créé seulement en 2007, il est déjà le plus vaste du monde. De 8 358 km à la fin 2010, il doit passer à plus de 13 000 km en 2012 et à 16 000 km en 2020. La ligne Pékin - Tianjin fait 113,544 km de long, et compte environ 100 km en viaduc et les derniers 17 km sur un remblai.Le trajet entre Pékin et Tianjin dure 30 minutes depuis Pékin Sud vers Tianjin Ouest Le coût total de la ligne fut d'environ 2 milliards de dollars. Historiquement cette ligne est un symbole, car c'est la première ligne en Chine allant à plus de 300 km/h, et même 350 km/h à l'avenir. La ligne emblématique LGV Pékin-Shanghai est une ligne à grande vitesse de 1 318 kilomètres de long reliant Pékin et Shanghai, en Chine. Cette ligne est ouverte au service commercial depuis le 30 juin 2011. Elle est parcourue par des trains circulant à la vitesse maximale de 350 km/h. C'est la plus longue ligne à grande vitesse construite en une seule phase La ligne Canton - Wuhan est parcourue en 2 h 58, soit une vitesse moyenne d'environ 310 km/h. C'est le trajet le plus rapidement au monde en service commercial, avec des trains atteignant la vitesse de 350 km/h, d'après les sources officiels. Grande vitesse ferroviaire en Chine Économiemodifier Articles détaillés : Économie de la République populaire de Chine et Économie de Taïwan. Article connexe : Perspectives de la Chine comme superpuissance potentielle. Aperçu historiquemodifier Les cinq principaux processus de fabrication du papier des Chinois au IIe siècle. On estime que la Chine a été la première puissance économique mondiale durant la majeure partie des vingt derniers siècles16,17,18,19. Jusqu'au XVIIIe siècle et la révolution industrielle, c'est également en Chine qu'on trouvait le niveau de vie le plus élevé de la planète20. La Chine, première civilisation à utiliser le papier monnaie, a une longue histoire de relations économiques internationales. On retiendra quelques points de repères utiles : La dynastie des Yuan a organisé un système de routes et de poste efficaces, contribuant à la modernisation de l'économie chinoise. Au début de l'ère Ming, les flottes de l'amiral Zheng He ont renforcé les liens existant déjà sur la route des épices, entre l'Inde, la côte africaine orientale, l'Indonésie et supposément l'Australie ainsi que les Amériques (avant les Européens, cf. cartes de l'Amiral de cette époque). À la suite d'une période de repli sous les Ming, la dynastie Qing a vu son déficit économique s'accroître avec l'arrivée des colonisateurs occidentaux. Au milieu du XIXe siècle, l'économie chinoise a été dans sa plus grande partie asservie au commerce de l'opium pour les intérêts des colonisateurs, précipitant le pays dans un chaos économique et politique. Le règne de Mao Zedong a été synonyme d'une nouvelle période de quasi-autarcie économique, en dehors de certains échanges avec les pays de la sphère communiste. Deng Xiaoping a entériné à partir de décembre 1978 une ouverture économique progressive, qui correspond aujourd'hui à une « économie socialiste de marché », associant une économie ouverte sur le monde et à l'économie de marché, avec une volonté de financement du développement social. Situation actuellemodifier Représentation graphique des exportations en provenance de Chine dans 28 catégories de couleurs. En 2010, la Chine est la 2e puissance économique mondiale derrière les États-Unis et devant le Japon21, et le premier exportateur mondial devant l'Allemagne. Exprimé en parité de pouvoir d'achat, la Chine est la deuxième puissance économique mondiale, derrière les États-Unis. Taiwan pour sa part est la 24e puissance économique mondiale (mais la 19e si on raisonne en parité de pouvoir d'achat). Hong Kong possède l'économie la plus libérale du monde22. Shanghai une des villes les plus peuplées de Chine et possède le plus grand port du monde. La Chine et Taiwan sont membres de l'Organisation mondiale du commerce depuis respectivement 2001 et 2002, leur permettant de profiter pleinement des opportunités offertes par la mondialisation de l'économie. La Chine cherche d'ailleurs à gérer son insertion dans l'OMC au mieux de ses propres intérêts, et la transparence et l'évolution de sa législation sont surveillées de près par les États-Unis et l'Union européenne23. Le développement économique actuel de la Chine est l'un des plus rapides du monde, puisque l'on y enregistre une croissance dont la moyenne, depuis près de vingt ans, se situe aux alentours de dix pour cent par an, à peine érodée par la crise de 2008. Cette croissance lui a permis d'accumuler la plus confortable réserve de devises de tous les temps: 2 200 milliards d'euros selon la Banque populaire de Chine. De quoi lui permettre de jouer le rôle de banquiers du monde, notamment en prêtant de l'argent aux grandes puissances pour financer leurs déficits. Entre 1980 et 2007, le PIB a été multiplié par 12,724. Cette croissance est essentiellement tirée par les investissements et les exportations. La Chine est aujourd'hui le premier exportateur mondial, avec un montant des exportations de $1435 milliards en 2008. L’essentiel de ce commerce se fait avec l'Union européenne (20,4 %), les États-Unis (17,7 %), Hong Kong (13,4 %) et le Japon (8,1 %). Les points forts des exportations chinoises sont le textile, les tracteurs, les montres et les jouets (85 % du marché mondial), les appareils photographiques et les ordinateurs portables (55 % du marché), les téléviseurs et les machines à laver (30 %), 15 % pour l'acier25. La Chine possède également les plus importantes réserves de métaux rares au monde et dont l’utilisation principale est précisée ci-après entre parenthèses : 95 % des terres rares (nanotechnologie), 87 % de l’antimoine (semi-conducteur), 84 % du tungstène (semi-conducteur), 83 % du gallium (photovoltaïque), 79 % du germanium (fibre optique), 60 % de l’indium (photovoltaïque) et 51 % de la fluorine (métallurgie). L’usage croissant de ces métaux dans les nouvelles technologies et l’industrie, face à une production concentrée et limitée, laisse craindre des risques de pénuries à plus ou moins long terme26. La Chine est en train d'investir près de quinze milliards d'euros pour construire un oléoduc et un gazoduc (de 2 380 et 2 800 kilomètres de long) afin d'acheminer le pétrole et le gaz du golfe du Bengale, jusqu'à Kunming dans le Yunnan, via le port de Kyaukpyu27. La présence des entreprises étrangères sur le sol chinois est en grande partie à l'origine de la forte accélération de la croissance des exportations. Elles ont attiré la main-d'œuvre qualifiée dans les zones côtières où elles se sont implantées. Seulement 41 % des exportations chinoises proviennent d'entreprises intégralement chinoises. Aujourd'hui, 39 % des exportations en provenance de Chine sont réalisées par des entreprises dont le capital est à cent pour cent étranger et 20 % sont le fait de partenariat entre les sociétés étrangères et les sociétés chinoises28. La Chine continentale entretient son attractivité pour les entreprises avec une main-d'œuvre bon marché et docile. Un ouvrier non qualifié en Chine coûte environ un dollar américain par heure, ce qui est bien en dessous des minimas des pays industrialisés. De plus, il faut ajouter que le pays possède la plus grande force de travail au monde avec 813.5 millions de travailleurs disponibles29. Un autre aspect de l'économie chinoise à relever : les bas prix d'éléments non issus de la force de travail. Cela est dû en partie à l'existence du contrôle des prix et de la garantie des sources d'approvisionnement hérités de la précédente économie de type soviétique : les entreprises d'État continuant à être démantelées et leurs ouvriers renvoyés dans des secteurs de compétitivité accrus, l'effet déflationniste induit continue à mettre la pression sur les prix pratiqués au sein de l'économie. Voici les chiffres représentés par les différents secteurs économiquessouhaitée : agriculture: 39,5 %. industrie: 27,2 % ; en 2010, la Chine a vendu 18 millions de voitures et est devenue le premier marché mondial de l'automobile. services: 33,2 % (estimation 2008). La Chine est devenue en quelques années le premier producteur d'énergie solaire au monde, le deuxième pour l'énergie éolienne et prévoit d'atteindre 15 % d'énergies renouvelables d'ici à 202030. En 2010, la Chine est devenue la seconde puissance mondiale : le PIB de la Chine s'est élevé à 5 878,6 milliards de dollars en 2010, contre 5472 milliards au Japon31. Pour devenir numéro un, la Chine ne doit plus être l'« usine du monde » qui fonde sa prospérité sur la survente de produits à bas prix. L'Union européenne et les États-Unis, ses premiers clients, s'enfoncent en effet dans la crise et achètent moins, alors que le salaire minimal chinois, lui, a explosé. En 2010, il a progressé de 24 %. Pékin sait que ses tarifs ne seront bientôt plus compétitifs, sauf à abandonner la fabrication de gadgets et se tourner vers celle de produits plus sophistiqués (avions, trains…). Il lui faut répondre aux attentes d'un marché intérieur qui aspire désormais au même confort qu'à l'Ouest. « Sortir des frontières » signifie donc désormais acheter les plus beaux fleurons du savoir-faire occidental. En 2005, Lenovo, le fabriquant chinois d'ordinateurs, a ouvert le bal en se payant la division « matériel informatique » d'IBM. Début 2011, le groupe de luxe Tesiro s'est offert le Château Laulan Ducos, un cru bourgeois du vignoble du Médoc. En mars de la même année, Avic, le premier constructeur aéronautique chinois, a acheté Cirrus, leader américain des petits avions privés. En août 2011, la Chine a mis à flot le Shi Lang, son premier porte-avions, un symbole par excellence des grandes puissances. L'économie chinoise a besoin de voies de communication fluides. Oléoducs, gazoducs et routes viennent peu à peu désenclaver le sud et l'ouest du pays en le reliant directement à ses partenaires, du golfe Persique jusqu'à la Thaïlande. Les Chinois doivent se défaire de leur dépendance envers le détroit de Malacca (par où transite l'essentiel de leurs approvisionnements), et désenclaver l'ouest de leur pays. La Chine deviendra la 1re puissance mondiale en 2016 d'après l'OCDE. Les États-Unis perdront leur place de première puissance mondiale, dépassés par la Chine en 2016 (étude OCDE). Dans son rapport, publié le vendredi 9 novembre 2012, sur la croissance mondiale à l'horizon 2060, l'OCDE table sur une croissance de l'économie mondiale de 3 % par an en moyenne, avec des différences marquées entre les économies de marché émergentes et celles des pays avancés. L'équilibre de la puissance économique va fortement basculer au cours des 50 prochaines années, selon l'organisation regroupant les pays les plus riches de la planète. Les États-Unis devraient céder leur place de première économie du monde à la Chine, dès 2016, précise l'organisation. Puis le PIB de l'Inde devrait à son tour dépasser celui des États-Unis sur le long terme. Environnement et réchauffement climatiquemodifier Article détaillé : Environnement en Chine. La Chine connaît des problèmes environnementaux majeurs. Le coût économique annuel de ces problèmes d'environnement pourrait se révéler énorme, de l'ordre de 160 milliards de dollars par an, à comparer avec l'excédent commercial record de la Chine, qui était en 2006 de 177 milliards de dollars par an32. Ces problèmes environnementaux sont avec la surpopulation le grand défi de la Chine moderne. Réchauffement climatiquemodifier La République populaire de Chine a ratifié le protocole de Kyōto en 200233. Taiwan, de son côté, a signé le protocole de Kyoto, mais ne l'avait toujours pas ratifié à fin 2007. En 2011, chaque Chinois a émis en moyenne 7,2 tonnes de dioxyde de carbone, soit presque autant qu'un Européen (7,5 tonnes). Ce chiffre, publié en 2012 dans le rapport « Trends in global CO2 emissions » par l'Agence néerlandaise d'évaluation environnementale (PBL) et le Centre commun de recherche (CCR) de la Commission européenne, l'empire du Milieu à revoir ses positions diplomatiques. Lors des sommets environnementaux, la stratégie du géant asiatique a consisté jusqu'ici à faire peser la responsabilité sur les pays industrialisés, et à réclamer son droit de polluer le temps de se développer. Certes, en matière d'émissions par habitant, Pékin reste loin derrière le niveau d'émission des États-Unis : 17,3 tonnes de dioxyde de carbone par an et par Américain. Mais alors que les rejets bondissent de 9 % en Chine, ils baissent de 2 % aux États-Unis et même de 3 % en Europe, notamment à cause du ralentissement économique34. La Chine a d’abord refusé le protocole de Kyōto mais en 2007, Wen Jiabao a annoncé vouloir en 2010 atteindre les objectifs du onzième plan quinquennal : réduire de 20 % la consommation d'énergie par unité de produit intérieur brut et de 10 % l'émission de principaux polluants. Des programmes de reboisement, de protection de la nature, la suppression des ampoules à filament, le développement des toilettes sèches, la multiplication des panneaux solaires sur le plateau Tibétain, un parc éolien important et un projet de ville « haute qualité environnementale » témoignent des efforts faits. La flotte de pêche chinoise prend par contre une part croissante en matière de surpêche. Pourtant, malgré le discours officiel, la Chine a ravi en 2007 aux États-Unis le titre de premier producteur de gaz à effet de serreN 3 et en 2011 le chinois moyen a rattrapé l'européen avec 7,2 t CO2 émise dans l'année35. Dans vingt-cinq ans, la Chine pourrait en produire à elle seule deux fois plus que la totalité des pays de l'Organisation de coopération et de développement économiques réunis. Ce qui n'est pas si surprenant puisqu'elle a construit en 2006 cinq centrales à charbon par semaine36. Déforestation, pénuries d'eau, menaces sur la biodiversitémodifier La forêt avait déjà fortement régressé en Chine il y a huit mille ans, ce qui a engendré des problèmes de désertification, d'érosion et dégradation des sols, ainsi que d’inondations, qui ont empiré avec l’industrialisation et la croissance démographique notamment sur le littoral et dans le bassin de la rivière des Perles. Le pays possède à peu près la même quantité d'eau que les États-Unis, mais sa population y est cinq fois supérieure. Le manque d'eau se fait particulièrement sentir dans le Nord, très aride, où vit près de la moitié de la population de la Chine et où la demande en eau excède de loin l'approvisionnement naturel. Le réchauffement de la planète accélère la retraite des glaciers qui alimentent les principaux cours d'eau chinois, tout en hâtant l'avancée des déserts, qui absorbent actuellement plus de 300 000 ha de prairies chaque année. Toutefois, rien n'a davantage précipité la crise de l'eau que trois décennies de croissance industrielle débridée. Dans sa course pour devenir la prochaine superpuissance mondiale, la Chine ne se contente pas de pomper sans limite ses rivières et ses nappes phréatiques ; elle pollue aussi ce qu'il reste d'eau de manière si irréversible que la Banque mondiale a sonné l'alarme en évoquant des « conséquences dramatiques pour les générations futures », la moitié de l’eau de sept des plus grands fleuves chinois étant totalement inutilisable37. La Chine est un des dix-sept pays mégadivers, c'est-à-dire identifiés par le Centre de surveillance de la conservation de la nature du programme des Nations unies pour l'environnement comme l'un des plus riches de la planète en termes de biodiversité. Toutefois c'est aussi un des quatre pays pour lesquels un nombre important d'espèces de mammifères sont menacés de disparition du fait de la destruction de leur habitat. Le cas le plus emblématique est probablement le panda géant, qui a été choisi comme symbole par le World Wide Fund for Nature. Pollution et déchetsmodifier L'utilisation massive de pétrole et surtout de charbon est source d'une pollution importante. La consommation de charbon (déjà deux fois plus importante que celle des États-Unis en 2010) devrait encore augmenter (prévision de +3,7 % par an pour 2012 pour atteindre 3 133 Mtce (millions de t équivalent carbone) en 2016, malgré un projet de taxe carbone (pour 2015)38. De nombreuses villes sont en permanence couvertes d’un nuage de pollution. Seize des vingt villes du globe où l'air est le plus vicié sont chinoises et cinq des villes les plus polluées au monde sont chinoises, selon la Banque mondiale37. Depuis 2005, la Chine est le pays qui produit le plus de déchets industriels ou municipaux avec 300 millions de tonnes par an, moins d’un cinquième des déchets des villes étant traité d’une manière écologiquement durable39. Cette pollution entraîne des risques à terme pour la santé de la population qui ont été évalués à un chiffre de 750 000 morts par an (cancers, maladies pulmonaires…) ; le sujet est si sensible, et en même temps si difficile à quantifier, que la Chine à demandé à la Banque mondiale d'omettre désormais ces estimations32. Le constat dressé par Pan Yue (en), ministre adjoint de l’environnement en Chine, est alarmant : la pluie acide tombe sur un tiers du territoire ; un quart de la population n’a pas accès à l’eau potable ; un tiers de la population urbaine respire un air contaminé37. Pressions sur les ressources non renouvelablesmodifier L'explosion de la croissance économique s’est traduite par de nouvelles pressions sur les ressources non renouvelables. On a vu la croissance rapide de la consommation de charbon et de pétrole, et ses effets en termes de pollution. Mais le rattrapage économique de la Chine par rapport aux États-Unis et à l'Union européenne aurait des effets potentiels pour la plupart des ressources non renouvelables. Le tableau suivant montre la consommation par habitant en kg en 2007 de trois métaux, et l'effet qu'aurait un alignement de la consommation chinoise sur les standards occidentaux40 : Élément États-Unis Union européenne Chine Aluminium 22 17 9,3 Cuivre 7 9 3,7 Zinc 4 6 2,7 Démographiemodifier Article détaillé : Démographie de la Chine. La population de la Chine comprend : la population de la République populaire de Chine qui, avec 1 333 000 000 habitants, représente plus de 98 % du total41 la population de la République de Chine (Taiwan) qui représentait 22 911 000 en 2007. Structure sociale29: 0-14 ans: 19,8 % (hommes : 140 877 745 - femmes : 124 290 090) 15-64 ans: 72,1 % (hommes : 495 724 889 - femmes : 469 182 087) 65 ans et plus: 8,1 % (hommes : 51 774 115 - femmes : 56 764 042) (estimation 2010) Évolution de la démographie chinoisemodifier Aujourd'hui les entreprises se battent pour obtenir un accès à son marché jugé potentiellement immense, alors qu'hier avec le « péril jaune » on craignait le déferlement asiatique en Occident. Pays à l'agriculture traditionnellement prospère, la Chine a très tôt pu développer une population rurale dense et des agglomérations importantes. Sous les Song, des villes comme Guangzhou (Canton) connaissaient une densité de population ainsi qu'une organisation administrative sans égales à l'époque. Plus d'une centaine d'ethnies ont existé en Chine, l'ethnie Han restant toujours majoritaire. Cette ethnie, composée d'une nébuleuse de peuples assimilés, ne résiste toutefois pas au concept d'une ethnie Han homogène, et pourrait être elle-même divisée en sous-catégories partageant les mêmes traits culturels. Beaucoup de Han ont maintenu leurs traditions, en particulier leur langue, en continuant de s'identifier à l'ethnie Han. Le terme Zhonghua minzu (中华民族/中華民族) est utilisé comme une notion de « sinité » transcendant les divisions ethniques au sein de la Chine. Le gouvernement de la RPC reconnaît actuellement 55 minorités ethniques officielles, plus l'ethnie Han. Sa population est la plus grande du monde, dépassant les 1,36 milliard d'individus (2008), soit 20 % environ des 6,8 milliards d'individus vivant dans le monde d'après les estimations de l'OMS. La baisse rapide de la mortalité et le retard du contrôle des naissances sous Mao Zedong, encourageant au contraire un temps les Chinois à procréer une armée de « petits soldats », ont contribué à une forte croissance démographique. À la fin des années 1970, la politique de l'enfant unique, appliquée dans les villes, a été la réponse à cette explosion, freinant le développement démographique du pays.« L'objectif était que la population n'excède pas un milliard deux cents millions de personnes. Mais ce sévère objectif, par un engrenage atroce, a déclenché d'autres tragédies: on en vint à noyer les nouveau-nés si c'était des filles (...).Tels sont les mécanismes de défense, tragiques mais élémentaires, qui s'enclenchent inexorablement dans toute population luttant pour sa survie. Et ces atrocités, qui semblaient appartenir à un passé lointain, ressurgissent au moment même où la Chine fait son entrée fracassante dans le monde moderne42. » La nouvelle structure par âge de la population a accru considérablement le taux d'emploi qui est aujourd'hui un des plus élevés du monde, ce qui contribue à expliquer les forts taux d'investissement, d'épargne et de croissance économique observés depuis 1980. Mais cette politique de l'enfant unique n'est pas sans poser des problèmes sociologiques et des problèmes futurs avec un vieillissement accéléré de population prévu dès 2030. Comme s'ajoute un déficit de filles, effet pervers de la politique démographique coercitive, Gérard-François Dumont montre que la démographie est le talon d'Achille de la Chine43 et a de nombreuses conséquences géopolitiques44. Le 28 février 2006, le Bureau d'État des statistiques (BES) chinois a annoncé que la population de la République populaire de Chine avait augmenté de 7,68 millions de personnes en 2005, soit une croissance naturelle de 5,89 pour mille, contre 5,87 pour mille en 2004. L'espérance de vie est passée de 41 ans en 1952 à 73 ans en 2011. Au 31 décembre 2005, 562 millions de personnes vivent en ville et 745 millions dans les régions rurales. Sur ce chiffre total, on compte 674 millions d'hommes (soit 51,5 %) et 634 millions de femmes (soit 48,5 %). En 2005, la RPC a enregistré plus de 16 millions de naissances et environ 8,49 millions de décès. Quant à République de Chine (Taïwan), elle compte de son côté plus de 22 millions d'habitants. Cinquante-six « nationalités »modifier Article détaillé : Ethnies de Chine. La République populaire de Chine est un État-nation composé de cinquante-six « nationalités » (définissant une identité ethnique et/ou culturelle, et non une nation au sens occidental du terme) dont l'ensemble forme la « Nation chinoise » (中华民族 zhonghua minzu). L'égalité en devoirs et en droits de toutes ces nationalités est inscrite dans le droit constitutionnel de la République populaire de Chine45,46. La nationalité « han »modifier La nationalité han, largement majoritaire (92 % de la population) est elle-même relativement hétérogène, et peut être également appréhendée comme un vaste ensemble de coutumes partageant des caractéristiques culturelles et linguistiques proches (en particulier la grammaire et l'écriture). Les différences entre les langues parlées, comme le mandarin, le cantonais ou le shanghaïen, sont cependant très fortes. Les cinquante-cinq autres nationalitésmodifier La République populaire de Chine reconnaît l'existence de cinquante-cinq nationalités en plus des Hans au sein de la nation chinoise. Elles sont constituées de citoyens chinois ayant une langue maternelle ou une culture non han47. D'après la constitution de la République populaire de Chine, les nationalités quelles qu'elles soient bénéficient du droit « de développer leur propre langue parlée et écrite ainsi que de préserver ou réformer leurs propres us et coutumes »N 4, ainsi que d'une priorité de recrutement dans les entreprises ou dans les établissements d'une région autonomeN 5. En outre, la loi sur le contrôle des naissances autorise certaines nationalités, notamment dans les régions peu peuplées de l'Ouest, à avoir plus d'un enfant par couple, contrairement aux Hans qui n'ont droit qu'à un seul enfantN 6. Cependant, certaines minorités cohabitant avec les Hans se plaignent des différences qu'elles ressentent entre ce que prévoit le droit chinois et la situation effective telle qu'elle peut être vécue sur le terrain. Des Occidentaux dénoncent en effet des mesures discriminatoires, notamment des atteintes à la liberté de culte, une marginalisation culturelle entraînant une marginalisation économique, ou la loi autoritaire sur le contrôle des naissances (malgré les aménagements spécifiques) 48,49. Ouïghours à Khotan, dans le Xinjiang Bien que moins médiatisé, un sentiment de même nature existe depuis longtemps chez les populations musulmanes ouïghoures du Xinjiang. Ainsi avait éclaté au XIXe siècle une très grave insurrection « musulmane »N 7, la révolte des Dungan, qui, entre 1862 et 1877, causa sans doute beaucoup plus d'un million de morts50. De nos jours, ces mêmes populations du Xinjiang se considèrent victimes d'une domination hanN 8, et tolèrent mal la loi sur le contrôle des naissances (malgré les aménagements spécifiques) et la procédure d'avortement en cas d'infraction à la loi, des atteintes à la liberté religieuse et culturelle, et la politique de peuplement vers l'Ouest qu'ils considèrent comme une colonisation hanN 9. D'après le gouvernement de la République populaire de Chine, ce type d'affirmations est le fait de mouvements qu'il qualifie de « séparatistes ». Il dénonce ainsi le gouvernement tibétain en exil dirigé par le 14e dalaï-lamaN 10, ainsi que les mouvements séparatistes ouïghours du Xinjiang (appelé « Turkestan oriental » par ces derniers), certains d'entre eux, comme le Mouvement islamique du Turkestan oriental, étant même accusés d'avoir fait usage de moyens terroristes et violentsN 11 et de fournir les Chinois qui s'entraînaient dans les camps d'Al-Qaïda en Afghanistan entre autres en vue de participer à un Djihad51, démenti par ce mouvement52.. Les cinquante-cinq groupes non hans totalisent, en 2008, plus de 100 millions de citoyens, l'équivalent de la population du Mexique. Religions, philosophies, ritesmodifier Article détaillé : Religions en Chine. La Chine a été un centre unique de rayonnement religieux : la plupart des grandes religions du monde l'ont traversé ou y ont pris naissance : la notion même de religion y a été interrogée à plusieurs reprises, notamment à l'égard du confucianisme ; toutefois, il ne fait aujourd'hui nul doute que l'étymologie du mot (religion comme « lien ») y soit plus que vérifiée à travers l'interprétation, la transfiguration ou l'acclimatation que la Chine lui a proposée au cours de plusieurs millénaires. Yi Jingmodifier Article détaillé : Yi Jing. De nombreux traits religieux spécifiquement chinois ont été canonisés à travers le Yi Jing, ou Classique des Mutations chinois. Issu de la scapulomancie ou interprétation de signes d'origine naturelle, cet ouvrage a engendré des générations de traditions interprétatives. Le règne des éléments complémentaires, yin et Yáng, y sont déclinés à travers ses chapitres, de nature hermétique. Intrinsèquement lié aux rituels divinatoires, c'est un manuel d'interprétation chamanique, où les vertus métaphysiques des caractères chinois trouvent leur naissance académique. Taoïsmemodifier Article détaillé : Taoïsme. Lao Zi, Mythes et légendes de Chine, 1922 par E. T. C. Werner Le taoïsme, ou plutôt les courants taoïstes, sont apparus à partir du IIe siècle, inspirés par les courants du Yin et yang et des Cinq éléments, ainsi que par les écrits du philosophe Lao Tseu (ou Lao-tseu) (老子), dont le fameux Livre de la Voie et de la Vertu (Dàodé Jīng), est, avec le Livre des Mutations (Yì Jīng), aux sources de l'ésotérisme chinois. Ces courants se sont constamment enrichis de nouvelles influences et ont fourni à l'ensemble de la religion chinoise beaucoup de ses concepts et pratiques ainsi qu'un certain nombre de divinités. Les maîtres taoïstes prennent en charge beaucoup de rites spécialisés. Il y aurait aujourd'hui plus de 1 500 temples taoïstes en Chine. Confucianismemodifier Article détaillé : confucianisme. Fondé sur l'enseignement de la vie de Confucius, notamment à travers ses Entretiens et les ouvrages de ses disciples tels que Mencius, le confucianisme a été érigé en doctrine d'État, trouvant son paroxysme sous la dynastie Song. Naturellement voué aux interprétations des dynasties régnantes, la doctrine originelle de Confucius n'est toutefois pas nécessairement synonyme de soumission aux institutions, comme certains contemporains l'observent. Historiquement, le confucianisme a cependant contribué à imposer l'idéologie des « cinq relations » entre sujets, destinée à affermir l'ordre social et le lien cosmique entre position hiérarchique et vertu céleste. Bouddhismemodifier Article détaillé : bouddhisme en Chine. Apparu dès le premier siècle après Jésus-Christ, le bouddhisme a profondément marqué les croyances religieuses en Chine, engendrant parfois de violentes vagues de répression anti-bouddhiques. La Chine a constitué un des centres majeurs de civilisation bouddhique au monde, par son œuvre de traduction et d'expansion de la religion à travers de nombreuses régions d'Asie. Le Japon et la Corée en particulier ont largement bénéficié de la richesse de transmission des traditions bouddhiques en Chine. Le bouddhisme chinois appartient en majorité au courant mahâyâna. L'une de ses formes, le bouddhisme tibétain (ou lamaïsme), répandu surtout au Tibet et en Mongolie-Intérieure, recrute de plus en plus d'adeptes parmi les Hans depuis quelques décennies. Le bouddhisme du Petit Véhicule est également présent, mais nettement minoritaire. On estime qu'il y a environ 13 000 temples bouddhistes en Chine. Chanmodifier Le chan (禅) résulte de la synthèse entre le taoïsme et le bouddhisme. D'après la légende, le fondateur de cette doctrine serait Bodhidharma le 28e patriarche du bouddhisme indien qui, venu de l'Inde, s'est rendu entre 520 et 526 à Shaolin en Chine pour y créer le monastère du même nom. D'après la tradition, c'est là qu'il aurait mis au point les bases d'un art martial chinois : le Shaolin quan, art martial reposant sur une fine connaissance des règles initiatiques issues de la rencontre du taoïsme et du bouddhisme. La leçon conceptuelle du Chan est communiquée par les kōan, courts aphorismes qui ont l'apparence de poèmes anodins mais qui synthétisent au maximum les archétypes et la codification de la leçon transmise par les moines de ce monastère. Le périple de Bodhidharma est le sujet de nombreuses publications. Du chan est issu le zen, au Japon. Religion populaire chinoisemodifier Article détaillé : Religion populaire chinoise. La pratique religieuse de la majorité de la population (avant 1949 pour la Chine continentale) consiste en fait en un mélange de taoïsme, confucianisme, bouddhisme et traditions locales, souvent appelé religion populaire. Autres religionsmodifier Articles détaillés : Christianisme en Chine, Manichéisme en Chine et Nouvelles religions chinoises. L'islam Minaret de la Grande Mosquée de Xi'an, témoignant de la présence de l'islam en Chine avec le développement de la route de la soie. À partir du VIIe siècle, l'islam a constitué un autre vecteur d'échanges culturel particulièrement riche en Chine, notamment au travers de la route de la soie, où des cultures pluri-culturelles ont émergé par exemple dans la région du Tarim, encore vivantes aujourd'hui. Le Yunnan a également été un de ces points d'échanges sino-islamiques : le célèbre navigateur Zheng He était un musulman originaire du Yunnan. Les membres de l'ethnie Hui, en tout point semblables culturellement aux Han actuels en dehors de leur religion, sont issus de Hans convertis ayant absorbé des musulmans non-chinois. L'islam a connu sa plus forte expansion sous la dynastie des Yuan (元) (1271-1368). On compte aujourd'hui près de 30 000 mosquées dans le pays. Le christianisme Les premières traces de la culture chrétienne en Chine remontent à des stèles nestoriennes du VIIe siècle. Puis vinrent au XIIIe siècle des franciscains, dont l'activité missionnaire fut interrompue un siècle plus tard sur ordre de l'empereur. C'est à partir des missionnaires jésuites, tout d'abord portugais, que des contacts réguliers ont été entretenus entre les mondes chinois et occidental, la Chine restant relativement imperméable aux velléités expansionnistes chrétiennes. En 1601 Matteo Ricci et ses compagnons furent admis à Pékin, mais la mission catholique fut presque aussitôt troublée intérieurement par la Querelle des Rites qui amena l'empereur à interdire les conversions en 1724. La suppression de la Compagnie de Jésus en 1773 par le pape mit fin à la mission. Le protestantisme a été introduit à partir des guerres de l'opium à travers des missionnaires britanniques puis américains. Il y a à présent plus de 4 600 églises et sites de réunion catholiques et 12 000 temples et plus de 25 000 lieux de culte protestants. Il existe une église catholique officielle, non reconnue par le Vatican et une église catholique romaine essentiellement clandestine. L'Église orthodoxe est présente pour répondre aux besoins des Chinois d'origine russe, installés dans les confins Nord et Ouest du pays, mais reste très marginale. Le zoroastrisme et le manichéisme Le zoroastrisme et le manichéisme ont également pénétré en Chine et influencé la religion populaire, en particulier le second. Au début du XXe siècle, plusieurs mouvements syncrétistes (confucianisme-taoïsme-bouddhisme, voire christianisme ou islam) sont apparus, mais ont vite été éliminés du fait des choix politiques de leurs dirigeants. Plus récemment, malgré la méfiance du PCC vis-à-vis des organisations ou mouvements civils de grande envergure, une nouvelle religion - ou secte - syncrétiste, Falun Gong, a émergé en 1992. D'après le ministère de la Sécurité publique (1998), elle compterait 80 millions de sympathisants. Le chamanisme est pratiqué principalement par les minorités chinoises ; le Dongba est une sorte de paganisme lamaïsé, survivance d'une ancienne religion pratiquée par les Naxi, une des nombreuses minorités ethniques de Chine, d'origine tibétaine, vivant dans le Yunnan. Culturemodifier Articles détaillés : Culture chinoise, Art contemporain chinois, Musique chinoise et Cuisine chinoise. Langues et écrituremodifier Articles détaillés : langues chinoises, Mandarin (langue), cantonais, sinogrammes et calligraphie chinoise. En tant qu'entité linguistique et culturelle, dont la longévité surprend (et bouleverse les théories du déclin nécessaire des civilisations), la Chine a développé une culture originale et immense, qui a exploré presque tous les modes d'expressions connus : littérature, calligraphie, peinture, musique, etc. Elle a de plus inventé la calligraphie. Son économie de moyens (un pinceau, de l'encre noire, une feuille de papier absorbant) et son cadre très contraignant (l'ordre et la disposition des traits sont déterminés) en font, paradoxalement, un art dans lequel l'expressivité est à son comble : le pinceau y tient lieu de « sismographe de l'âme ». Littératuremodifier Article détaillé : Littérature chinoise. Une infime partie de la production écrite de la civilisation chinoise est accessible en langues occidentales et bien peu d'œuvres sont connues du grand public. Étant donné le contexte particulier de ce pays, sa littérature au sens large a connu des évolutions différentes de celle des autres régions du monde. L'épopée, par exemple, y est singulièrement absente. En revanche, les anecdotes, contes, faits divers, courtes biographies, ainsi que les essais, les commentaires des classiques, les traités, les compilations sont des genres foisonnants. Parmi les livres et les auteurs chinois qui ont été traduits et lus en Occident, on peut noter : Le Voyage en Occident (Pérégrinations vers l'Ouest), Au bord de l'eau, Le Rêve dans le pavillon rouge, la poésie de Du Fu et de Li Bai, ainsi que l'auteur moderne majeur qu'est Lu Xun. Éducation en Chinemodifier Article détaillé : Système éducatif de la République populaire de Chine. Classe dans une école publique de la région autonome du Xinjiang, dans l'ouest de la Chine En 1986, la Chine a défini comme objectif à long terme la mise en place d'un enseignement obligatoire sur neuf ans pour tous les enfants. En 1997, la République populaire comptait 628 840 écoles primaires, 78 642 écoles secondaires et 1 020 établissements d'enseignement supérieur53. En février 2006, le gouvernement révisa ses objectifs à la hausse en promettant de rendre entièrement gratuit l'enseignement obligatoire de neuf ans, y compris les manuels scolaires et les frais de scolarité, dans les provinces pauvres de l'ouest de la Chine54. En 2002, la proportion de Chinois sachant lire et écrire était de 90,9 %, dont 95,1 % d'hommes et 86,5 % de femmes55, celle des jeunes Chinois (de 15 à 24 ans) étant en 2000 de 98,9 % : 99,2 % pour les hommes et 98,5 % pour les femmes56. En mars 2007, la Chine annonça la décision de faire de l'éducation une « priorité stratégique » nationale, avec un budget national triplé en deux ans et un financement additionnel de 223,5 milliards de yuans (environ 22 milliards d'euros) prévu sur cinq ans pour améliorer l'enseignement obligatoire dans les zones rurales57. La qualité des universités chinoises varie considérablement à travers le pays. Les plus cotées de Chine continentale sont l'université de Pékin, l'université du peuple de Chine (Renmin University of China), et l'université Tsinghua à Pékin ; l'université Tongji, l'université Fudan, l'université Jiao-tong de Shanghai et l'École normale supérieure de l'Est de la Chine à Shanghai ; l'université Jiaotong de Xi’an à Xi'an ; l'université de Nankin à Nankin ; l'université de Sciences et Technologie de Chine à Hefei ; l'université du Zhejiang à Hangzhou ; l'université de Wuhan à Wuhan58,59. De nombreux parents sont très impliqués dans l'éducation de leurs enfants, y investissant une grande partie de leurs revenus. Les cours privés et les activités récréatives, comme les langues étrangères et la musique, rencontrent un grand succès auprès des familles de la classe moyenne qui en ont les moyens60. De nombreux parents chinois espèrent que leurs enfants partiront à l'étranger pour y compléter leur formation et/ou débuter leur carrière. La langue française est de plus en plus étudiée en Chine, qui a besoin -dans sa quête de matières premières- de conquérir les ressources d'Afrique francophone. Fêtes traditionnellesmodifier Fêtes traditionnelles Date Nom français Nom local Remarques 1er jour du 1er mois lunaire (entre le 21 janvier et le 20 février) Nouvel An chinois ou fête de Printemps 春节 Chūnjié Basée sur le calendrier chinois. Une grande partie de la population prend des vacances pour retrouver sa famille cette semaine-là. 15e jour du 1er mois lunaire Fête des lanternes 元宵节 Yuánxiāojié Basée sur le calendrier chinois Début avril (5 avril ou rarement 4 avril) Qīngmíng, Lumière Pure 清明节 Qīngmīngjié voir calendrier chinois. Environ 15 jours après l'Équinoxe de printemps Jour de visite des cimetières 5e jour du 5e mois lunaire Fête des bateaux-dragons (Fête du dragon) 端午节 Duānwǔjié Basée sur le calendrier chinois 7e jour du 7e mois lunaire Fête chinoise des amoureux 七夕节 Qīxījié Basée sur le calendrier chinois 14e jour du 7e mois lunaire Fête des fantômes affamés 中元节 Zhōngyuánjié Basée sur le calendrier chinois 15e jour du 8e mois lunaire Fête de la mi-automne (Fête de la lune) 中秋节 Zhōngqiūujié Basée sur le calendrier chinois 9e jour du 9e mois lunaire Fête du double neuf 重阳节 Chóngyángjié Basée sur le calendrier chinois Autres aspects culturels importantsmodifier Mandarin Caractères chinois Théâtre chinois Littérature chinoise Musique chinoise Peinture chinoise Astrologie chinoise Lianhuanhua (bandes dessinées chinoises) Cinéma chinois Opéra de Pékin Sports Art contemporain chinois Cuisine chinoise Thé Feng shui Jeu chinois Sciences et inventionsmodifier Articles détaillés : Histoire des sciences et techniques en Chine et Liste des inventions chinoises. L'un des aspects les plus remarquables de la civilisation chinoise est l'invention de technologies, souvent plusieurs siècles avant leur apparition ou leur transmission ailleurs. Parmi les principales inventions chinoises figurent les allumettes, le compas, la brouette, l'abaque, le harnais à cheval, les étriers, l'horlogerie, la ferronnerie, l'acier, le papier, les pâtes61, les types amovibles (imprimerie), l'argent papier, la poudre à canon et le gouvernail de poupe. Les « Quatre grandes inventions »modifier Traditionnellement, on considère que la boussole, l'imprimerie, le papier et la poudre à canon sont les « Quatre grandes inventions » de la Chine62, 63. Au début du XVIIe siècle, le philosophe anglais Francis Bacon, sans connaître l'origine de ces inventions, remarque que trois d'entre elles : l'imprimerie, la poudre à canon et la boussole, « ont changé la face du monde »63. « Le papier est, avec l'imprimerie, la boussole et la poudre à canon, l'une des quatre grandes inventions chinoises qui ont contribué à construire l'Occident moderne64 » Boussolemodifier Maquette d'une cuillère indiquant le sud (appelée sinan) du temps des Han (206 avant J.-C. - 220 après J.-C.) (Il y a quelques discussions sur l'existence historique de l'objet utilitaire correspondant)65 La boussole permet de situer la direction : nord, sud, est et ouest. C'était un instrument essentiel pour l'orientation et les voyages. Il y a quelques désaccords sur la date précise à laquelle fut inventée la boussole. Il existe des références littéraires dignes d'attention qui mettent en évidence son antiquité : la première référence littéraire chinoise citant le « magnétisme » se trouve dans un ouvrage du IVe siècle av. J.-C. intitulé Livre du maître de la vallée du diable(鬼谷子) : « la magnétite fait venir le fer à lui, ou l'attire »66. Pierre Germa indique dans le dictionnaire des inventions : « La boussole vient de Chine ; au premier siècle avant notre ère, les chinois utilisaient un instrument capable d'indiquer la direction du Sud : c'est la cuiller-montre-sud67. » la première mention de « l'attraction d'une aiguille par un aimant » se trouve dans un ouvrage chinois composé entre 70 et 80 après J.-C. (Lunheng ch. 47): « La magnétite attire une aiguille » (de fer). Ce passage de Louen-heng est le premier texte chinois mentionnant l'attraction d'une aiguille par un « aimant »68. En 1948, le savant Wang Chen Tuo construisit un « compas » sous la forme d'une cuillère indiquant le sud sur la base de ce texte. Cependant, « on ne trouve pas de mention explicite d'un aimant dans le Louen-heng »65. La première référence à un « instrument d'orientation » magnétique spécifique se trouve dans un livre écrit sous la dynastie des Song et daté de 1040-1044. Il y a la description d'un « poisson indiquant le sud » en fer, flottant dans un bol d'eau, et se dirigeant vers le sud. Cet instrument est décrit comme un moyen de s'orienter « dans l'obscurité de la nuit ». Le Wujing Zongyao (武经总要, « Réunion des techniques militaires les plus importantes ») précise : Quand les troupes doivent faire face au mauvais temps, ou à la nuit noire, et que l'on n'arrive plus à s'orienter, (…) ils faisaient appel à un instrument mécanique pointant vers le sud, appelé aussi « poisson indiquant le sud »69. On parvenait à ce résultat en chauffant du métal (tout particulièrement si c'était de l'acier), selon le procédé connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de « thermo-rémanence », et qui aurait été capable de provoquer un léger état de magnétisation69. La première référence de ce type en Europe n'apparaît que vers 1600, lorsque William Gilbert publia son ouvrage De Magnete 70. Imprimeriemodifier Avant d'être une invention de Johannes Gutenberg, la Chine avait déjà connu l'imprimerie à caractères mobiles (au IXe siècle)71 bien longtemps avant que la Corée et l'Occident ne découvrent cette dernière (au XVe siècle). Cependant cette technique a été abandonnée par les Chinois à l'époque car ce système n'était pas adapté à l'écriture chinoise (les idéogrammes) alors qu'en Occident, l'alphabet, par le nombre très réduit de signes auxquels il fait appel, se prête admirablement à l'imprimerie. La Chine a également inventé la sérigraphie. Les premières traces de papier imprimé retrouvées sont celles des dhāranī, en langue chinoise, de l'impératrice Shōtoku au Japon, datant du VIIIe siècle après JC. L'impression de ces premiers textes est généralement considérée comme relevant de l'influence chinoise, très forte en cette époque de pénétration de la culture et du bouddhisme chinois au Japon72,73. « Selon les auteurs chinois, on aurait commencé à pratiquer l'impression tabellaire ou fixe sur planchettes de bois vers la fin du VIe siècle de notre ère. Dès 1317, un livre coréen est déclaré imprimé à l'aide de caractères fondus ; malheureusement, on manque de preuves concrètes à l'appui. En 1403, un décret royal de Htai-Tjong prescrit l'extension du procédé, mais l'Occident n'en a rien su74. » Papiermodifier Les cinq étapes de la fabrication du papier d'après Cai Lun. Le papier porteur d'un message le plus ancien connu à ce jour, découvert en Chine, serait daté de -8, sous la dynastie des Han de l'Ouest (-206, 25). Il s'agit d'un fragment de lettre dont le papier est fait à partir de fibres de lin, sur laquelle une vingtaine de sinogrammes anciens ont été déchiffrés. Il a été trouvé en 2006 à Dunhuang, dans la province du Gansu, et a été daté en fonction d'autres documents écrits trouvés au même endroit de la fouille75. D'après une tradition chinoise, on pensait que le papier était apparu au IIIe siècle av. J.-C. en Chine, sous le règne de Qin Shi Huang (fondateur de la dynastie Qin). Une histoire racontait que des personnes auraient alors repéré les dépôts blancs d'écume sur les rochers à la suite des crues et auraient tenté de le reproduire. D'après une autre tradition chinoise, ce serait Cai Lun76,77, ministre de l'agriculture qui, en 105, aurait codifié pour la première fois l'art de fabriquer du papier et en aurait amélioré la technique afin de le produire en masse. Poudre à canonmodifier La poudre à canon est généralement reconnue comme ayant été inventée en Chine vers le IXe siècle, durant la Dynastie Tang (618-907). La découverte semble avoir pour origine des recherches faites dans les milieux taoïstes de l'époque des Táng, mais fut bientôt suivie par une application militaire dans les années 904-906. Il s'agissait alors de projectiles incendiaires nommés "feux volants" (fēihuǒ 飛火). La première mention de la formule de la poudre à canon (charbon, salpêtre et soufre) apparaît dans le Wǔjīng zǒngyào 武經總要 de 1044, près de 250 ans avant qu'un texte européen y fasse allusion, en 1284. La poudre à canon fut une invention majeure car elle permit ensuite l'invention de la fusée, du lance-flammes, des feux d'artifice, des mines terrestres et marines, des premières armes à feu (en), du canon ou encore du mortier. Médecine et acupuncturemodifier Article détaillé : Médecine chinoise. La médecine traditionnelle chinoise constitue un des aspects les plus fascinants de la civilisation chinoise. Les approches différentes sur le traitement des pathologies (diagnostic à partir du pouls, de la complexion du visage) comprennent notamment une participation active du patient, qui est appelé à changer son alimentation si besoin. Cinq éléments de médecine chinoise (五行生剋) Les décoctions de médecine traditionnelle, prescrites à la fin d'une consultation, sont destinées à « rééquilibrer les principes vitaux », contrebalancer les mouvements de chaud et de froid, à l'instar des médecines présocratiques en Occident. Un autre mode d'intervention du médecin chinois est l'acupuncture : suivant les méridiens ou lignes de flux vital parcourant le corps, des aiguilles sont plantées à travers la peau pour rétablir une circulation optimale du souffle vital ou qi. En Chine, elle est souvent combinée avec l'utilisation des médicaments traditionnels. Les Chinois se soignent également des douleurs musculaires à l'aide de la Gua Sha, technique qui consiste à « sortir » les toxines en raclant la peau, notamment sur le dos. On peut considérer la médecine chinoise traditionnelle comme essentiellement indirecte dans ses moyens et préventive dans ses fins. Les Chinois tendent à être constamment attentifs à leur état, à l'affut de signes de déséquilibre qu'ils chercheront à corriger par l'alimentation ou l'usage de remèdes traditionnels ou « alternatifs ». Cela explique l'énorme demande en produits naturels ou diététiques, visible particulièrement dans le domaine des produits censés améliorer les performances sexuelles, qui ne constituent en fait que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Des lotions, onguents, potions et remèdes divers sont souvent ramenés comme souvenirs de voyage par les Chinois. Administration de l'Étatmodifier Article détaillé : Mandarin (fonctionnaire). Article connexe : Examens impériaux. Sous l'influence de la pensée confucéenne, la Chine a très tôt cherché à se doter de la meilleure administration possible, choisie sur la base de critères de compétence. C'est le système des mandarins, sélectionnés au travers des examens impériaux. « Mandarin » est le terme occidental utilisé pour désigner un haut fonctionnaire lettré et éduqué dans la tradition de Confucius, mis au service de l’Empereur de Chine, à l’issue d’une sélection rigoureuse et très limitative des meilleurs candidats. Pendant 1300 ans, entre les années 605 et 1905, la haute administration impériale, tant centrale que provinciale, mais également l’administration du Viêt Nam sous occupation chinoise, est tenue par une caste recrutée sur la base de concours extrêmement difficiles : les examens impériaux. Les mandarins et le modèle qu’ils ont fait naître, le mandarinat, apparaissent comme le parangon de tous les systèmes de bureaucraties d'État, à la tête desquels sont des hauts fonctionnaires de carrière, recrutés au mérite intellectuel et littéraire, formés techniquement à l’administration et constitués en élites étatiques reproduites et fermées. Le régime actuel a remplacé le mandarinat par les cadres du parti communiste chinois. Si le nom diffère, le contenu y garde une certaine continuité. La grande peur de la Chine est de revivre l'éclatement de son pays. Pour ce faire, la censure de l'État totalitaire sur tous les médias et internet sur le pays permet de modifier la réalité historique à sa convenance, faisant douter voire ignorer aux nouvelles générations par exemple l'existence des massacres survenus en 1989. Les contestataires sont arrêtés, envoyés en prison ou en camps de travail forcé. Ainsi l'identité collective du pays est préservée, dans la plus parfaite harmonie, et son nationalisme, exacerbé. Porcelainemodifier Article détaillé : Céramique chinoise. Porcelaine qingbai de la dynastie des Song, (Musée Guimet) Les Chinois sont le premier peuple au monde (et pendant plus d'un millénaire, les seulsN 12) à avoir maîtrisé les techniques de la fabrication de la porcelaine dès la dynastie des Han de l'Est (Ier ou IIe siècle). À partir de cette date, la technique de la porcelaine ne va pas cesser de se développer et de se perfectionner en Chine, tout au long des dynasties Tang (porcelaine Xing), puis sous les Song avec la porcelaine Qingbai, les Yuan (et surtout les Ming) avec la porcelaine « bleu et blanc », puis enfin sous la dynastie des Qing, avec la multiplication des types de porcelaines les plus raffinées, atteignant d'ailleurs alors le sommet des exportations vers l'Europe, avec les porcelaines Qing des « bleu et blanc » Kangxi, de la « famille rose », ou de la « famille verte ». Ce n'est qu'à partir du début du XVIIIe siècle que l'Europe en maîtrisera à son tour la technique, en partie d'ailleurs grâce aux révélations faites par le père d'Entrecolles en 1712 sur les techniques mises en œuvre dans la capitale chinoise de la porcelaine, Jingdezhen. Soiemodifier Articles détaillés : Soie et Histoire de la soie. Pâtes alimentairesmodifier Article détaillé : Pâtes alimentaires. La cuisine chinoise utilise un grand nombre de variétés de nouilles (traditionnel 麵, simplifié 面, pinyin miàn). Mian sont les nouilles de blé alors que 粉 ou fen sont celles de riz. Il existe en Chine des restaurants de quartier spécialisés dans les pâtes fraîches, faites à la main sans aucun outil de découpe. Ces pâtes sont appelées lā miàn ce qui signifie « pâtes étirées ». Les restaurants de lā miàn sont tenus par des Hui, des Chinois musulmans, originaires de l'Ouest de la Chine. Ils ne vendent pas de plats à base de porc, mais ils vendent souvent de l'alcool. La fabrication des pâtes se fait à partir d'un pâton de farine de blé très souple, étiré et replié environ sept fois jusqu'à obtention d'une unique pâte fraîche, longue et fine, qui sera ensuite jetée dans un bouillon aromatisé pour être dégusté ensuite dans un bol accompagné de différents ingrédients comme de la viande séchée, des cacahuètes et des épices. La nomenclature des nouilles chinoises est difficile à établir en raison de leur grand nombre et des différents dialectes du chinois. Chaque type de nouilles peut être écrit en pinyin et en mandarin, mais à Hong Kong et dans le Guangdong il sera connu par sa prononciation cantonaise, alors qu'à Taïwan, en Malaisie, à Singapour et outremer on utilise le hokkien à la place. Une légende tenace voudrait que les pâtes alimentaires aient été rapportées par Marco Polo en Italie, lorsqu'il revint de son voyage de 17 ans en Chine, en 1291. Pourtant, lui-même écrit dans Devisement du monde, au sujet des lasagnes faites en Chine, qu’elles sont « …bonnes, autant que celles que j'ai mangées tant de fois en Italie ». Innovations diversesmodifier Bonsaï Les Chinois ont créé les paysages en pot, dit en mandarin penjing (盆景), qui devient plus tard le pensai (盆栽 pénzāi). Ces caractères sont prononcés en japonais bonsaï. Cerf-volant Le cerf-volant était la première invention à exploiter le vent et l'espace aérien. Allumette L'allumette a dû nécessiter pour sa fabrication des connaissances en chimie, en mécanique, en bois, etc. Influence exercée par la civilisation chinoisemodifier L'influence de la civilisation chinoise sur ses voisins a été immense : Sur le Japon Lorsque le Japon a découvert la Chine, celle-ci vivait l'une de ses périodes les plus brillantes, avec la dynastie Tang, où l'éclat artistique allait de pair avec l'innovation technologique, l'expansion territoriale et l'ouverture sur le monde, au travers de la route de la soie. Le Japon s'est alors mis à l'école de la Chine, pendant deux cents ans, en apprenant l'écriture (malgré son inadaptation à la langue japonaise), la peinture, la musique, la porcelaine, le calendrier lunaire, etc.78. Sur la Corée Sur le plan philosophique et religieux, la Corée a reçu de la Chine l'influence du taoïsme et du confucianisme. C'est aussi au travers de la Chine que le bouddhisme est arrivé en Corée. La Corée a appris de la Chine l'art de la porcelaine et du céladon, le yin et le yang, la géomancie. La peinture coréenne a été influencée par l'art bouddhiste venu de Chine. Sur le Viêt Nam Le Viêt Nam a appris en particulier de la Chine sa culture religieuse et confucianiste. Le nord du Viêt Nam, en particulier, envahi par la Chine de 111 av. J.-C. jusqu'aux alentours de 1200 après J.-C., a adopté l'ensemble de la culture chinoise, tout en parvenant à préserver une certaine identité. Dans le sud du Viêt Nam en revanche, si l'influence de la Chine s'est fait sentir, il existait également une influence de la culture indienne qui s'exerçait sur les Khmers au Cambodge. Sur le Tibet Le Tibet, comme le Viêt Nam et pour des raisons analogues